


The God of Death Wears a Human Mask

by nonbinarycoded



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycoded/pseuds/nonbinarycoded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm a god, you know.” Felix spoke softly, with the steady assurance of someone that wholly believed what they were saying. [...]</p>
<p>“Don't be foolish, no you aren't. Gods don't exist.” </p>
<p>“Sure they do. Plenty of them do. And I'm one of them.” He looked up at Locus as he spoke that time, and the conviction in his eyes made Locus hesitate just slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Death Wears a Human Mask

“I'm a god, you know.” Felix spoke softly, with the steady assurance of someone that wholly believed what they were saying. His eyes never left the mutilated corpse below him; Felix had finally, mercifully killed the soldier after hours of interrogation. He was staring at the soldier's cut open chest the way a starving man might stare down a feast, but Locus had come to expect that kind of attitude from him and said nothing of it. 

“Don't be foolish, no you aren't. Gods don't exist.” 

“Sure they do. Plenty of them do. And I'm one of them.” He looked up at Locus as he spoke that time, and the conviction in his eyes made Locus hesitate just slightly. 

“You can't be serious.”  
  
“Locus, what makes a god a god? Because it seems to me like it's followers, worshipers. Unknown gods, old ones with no believers- they fade out of existence. They die, Locus. Not even gods are immortal.”  
  
“At least you have no idiotic misconceptions of being immor-” 

“ _I_ , however, am invincible. At the very least until I lose worshipers,” Felix said, interrupting as if he hadn't heard Locus speak in the first place. Locus sighed and settled against the wall, knowing Felix wasn't done speaking. He was never done speaking, but Locus would let him continue for just a bit longer. “And that won't ever happen. I have worshipers in the form of every single person that's ever paid me for my services, everyone that's ever known that I was the only one that could help them-”  
  
“Felix.”  
  
“Every single person that's ever died with my name on their lips, knowing I was faster, smarter, stronger- _better_ than them in every conceivable way-” 

  
“Felix.” 

“I have _you_. You're all fucking followers of mine, you're the reason I can't die. I am a god, Locus, and as long as you're working with me even you can't deny that-” 

Felix was rather unceremoniously cut off by the sharp crack of Locus' hand striking his cheek. “ _Felix_. Shut. Up.” 

There was a drawn out silence, broken only barely by heavy breathing from Felix as he rubbed a hand over his cheek. The glare he gave Locus was so intense that for just a moment, he thought Felix was going to attack him, but Felix simply spat, “Don't fucking touch me like that again.” 

“You honestly believe you're a god.” It wasn't a question; it was simply acceptance of the fact that Felix was entirely delusional. 

“I deserve to be recognized, Locus,” Felix whispered, quiet but leaving no room for argument. “I deserve to be known, worshiped by people other than you and my employers, have my name whispered in prayer and pleading and reverence. I have power, and I deserve to have that power recognized. I am a god, Locus. I refuse to be treated as anything less.” 

Locus said nothing this time, simply lifting the body off the floor. Felix seemed to understand the lack of any acknowledgment as begrudging acceptance, and put his helmet back on before collecting weapons and tools off the floor. They left in silence. 

_A god_ , Locus thought to himself later, as he was trying to sleep. _He honestly believes he has followers enough to call himself a god. He believes he has that kind of power._ Locus' eyes came to rest on the patch of wall next to Felix's bed that was covered in tally scars, scores of them marking Felix's approximate body count this mission. Locus insisted Felix was generous in recounting amounts of kills, but even without generous additions, the number was impressively large. Worryingly so. 

Locus chose not to think of what Felix had claimed again. 


End file.
